Don't Speak
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Foxxay based of a tumblr prompt! Cordelia is stressed and lashes out. Misty won't take it. Rated M for content.


It had a been a stressful week for the new supreme. She had to reorganize all the files and find a new house to put the extra girls in. No one knew when to leave her alone. They were always walking in when she had finally laid down to relax. Nothing was going right, and Cordelia was frustrated with all the work her mother had left her to do. She had been waking up and going into her office every morning at five to start her work, that wouldn't end till at least midnight. She was running on very few hours of sleep.

Cordelia stormed into her bedroom filled with rage.

"What the hell did you do with all my work. It was on my desk where did you move it? Misty I want it back now. I don't have time for games."

Misty startled at the fierce tone in Cordelia's voice sprung out of the bed.

"What makes ya think I took it Dee? Why would I take your work?"

With that the older woman walked around the room frantically looking in every drawer.

"You had it last Misty. Where the hell is it?"

Misty feeling offended stood up and began to walk out.

"Im not going to deal with you lashin out cause you can't find some god damn pieces of paper. Plus you didn't come to breakfast like you said you would, so you should be apologizin instead of flipping out over some stupid papers."

"Oh so the papers that are going to help us revive this coven are just stupid? Is that what you think this is Misty? Just some stupid damn coven?"

"Well you clearly think this relationship isn't important enough that you don't come to breakfast when you said you would."

"Oh thats total crap and you know it."

"No I don't know it."

Frustrated and upset Misty went into the bathroom and locked herself inside.

"Misty where are the god damn papers."

By now all the girls in the coven were aware that something was going wrong. Zoe heard the commotion and quietly asked all the girls to go out into the back and leave the house to the two women. They didn't need to hear the fighting. Cordelia went into her drawer and got the key for the bathroom out. She opened the door and walked in.

"This is childish Misty. Act your god damn age."

"No whats childish is how you can't even control your damn stress, and your takin it out on me."

She went towards the supreme poking her chest with her pointer finger.

"You aint got anything to say cause you know you been actin like a crazy bitch"

Cordelia pushed Misty's hand away and began screaming louder.

"Oh sorry I'm trying to save everyone, what exactly are you doing? Listening to your damn Stevie Nicks tape for the millionth time? Its annoying."

Misty angrily pushed Cordelia into the wall. Inches away from her face she looked the older woman in the eyes.

"Dont you dare call Stevie annoyin."

The stood there in silence for seconds until Cordelia pushed Misty against the wall. Looking into her eyes she kissed Misty passionately. Slowly she began to trail kisses down the swamp witches neck. Misty pushed her off and into the counter.

"No, its my damn turn."

She ripped open Cordelia's stockings and snaked her hands up the older woman's inner thigh while she kissed her neck.

"Misty just take me."

Misty looked up with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Do not speak or you get punished."

"What what are you-"

Before Cordelia could finish her sentence Misty had Cordelia's face against the cold tile wall. Misty fingers were entangled in the older woman's hair as she held her head to the tile.

"Dont speak."

Cordelia had never seen this side of Misty but wow did she love it. The swamp witch caressed the supreme's body and pressed her own body against the short blonde. She could feel how wet Cordelia had been through her panties. She released the supreme.

"Take off your clothing now and get in the shower."

Cordelia obeyed her lover slowly stripping. First she slid the sleeves of her tightly fitting shirt down, followed by her lacy black bra straps.

"Faster," Misty ordered enjoying every moment of it.

Cordelia slowly slid down her tight black skirt revealing black lace panties. She toyed with the waistband and then instead moved up to her bra. She unhooked the back and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts were completely exposed. Slowly she moved her hands down and once again toyed with the waist band. Misty walked fiercely to Cordelia once again, and pushed her against the wall. I said faster. Ripping the black lace panties down, Misty grabbed her white bottom and caressed it. Cordelia let out a whimper.

"Now get in the shower."

Cordelia obeying Misty's orders, stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. Misty followed not to long after. Pressing Cordelia up against the shower wall she bit her ear.

"You've been so stressed, you need to relax."

With that kissed Cordelia's neck tugging at small amounts of skin. Cordelia shuddered under the feeling of Misty's lips. Slowly the swamp witch trailed her hand down the supreme's body, making sure to tease her to the point of begging.

"Please Misty."

Slowly Misty cupped her core. The supreme gasped at the feeling of finally being touched. The swamp witch slid a finger inside of her lover and watched as she slightly lifted off the shower wall. Small moans escaped her lips as Misty began to move faster into her lover. The swamp witch moved her lips to Cordelia's breasts toying with her nipples driving the supreme mad.

"More," she whispered.

Misty slid another finger inside and picked up her pace. She brought her lips to Cordelia's and kissed her feverishly. There lips were in battle for dominance. Misty won. She began to move her hand faster and Cordelia could no longer contain herself. She began moaning into the swamp witches mouth. Misty could feel the supreme tightening around her fingers. She moved faster hoping to bring her lover to ecstasy. Cordelia's arm wrapped around Misty's upper back. She pulled her closer moaning into her ear. Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia's waist pulling her closer. She felt the supreme's body shake intensely as she picked up the pace again. Cordelia tightened harder around Misty's fingers. The supreme's chest moving erratically. Misty held her close until she could feel her lover still. Cordelia was coming down from her high. Misty removed her fingers and brought Cordelia's lips to hers.

"You just needed a stress reliever Dee."

Cordelia laughed and wrapped both of her arms around the swamp witches neck, pulling her closer. She kissed her swamp witch keeping hard showing her appreciation.

"I love you Misty Day."

"I love you Dee. Next time show up for breakfast."

"And if I don't?"

"Well you'll be punished for your actions."

Cordelia giggled and smiled at Misty.

"Well I wouldn't mind being punished again."


End file.
